


Snow White Must Die (An Angel With A Shotgun)

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Natasha accarezza ogni fotogramma con l’orgoglio della sopravvissuta. Cataloga istanti: luci colori odori sapori da strappare all’ineluttabilità del tempo. Insegue, soprattutto, tra infiniti barbagli, il miraggio del futuro che non riesce a immaginare.<br/>
Ha combattuto in due tempi e servito simboli che non sono durati abbastanza da regalarle un’identità: per essere uno scudo, persino lo S.H.I.E.L.D. si è sciolto come neve al sole.<br/><i>Lui</i>, del resto, sospeso tra storia e leggenda, ha gli occhi dell’inverno.<br/><i>Effetto di neve</i>, pensa. <i>Suona bene, ma per la lapide di qualcun altro</i> (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Must Die (An Angel With A Shotgun)

Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bucky © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

_Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy’s resistance without fighting._  
― Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_

1.  
 _Alla periferia dell’impero_

Oltre un oblò pressurizzato, Roma ti arriva addosso come uno schiaffo di cemento: un bubbone tumescente rosso e grigio, schiacciato lungo una costa priva di attrattive. È una puttana che ha fatto fortuna e alla caligine domanda d’ingentilire le ferite inferte dai secoli; straripante e decadente, vive di fasti antichi e irreali tramonti: polle di sangue rappreso tra coltri di smog e il fiammeggiare delle pinete litoranee.  
Forse le somiglia, perché ha consumato mille vite senza abitarne davvero nessuna.  
Perché è splendida e vuota e morta.  
Natasha accarezza ogni fotogramma con l’orgoglio della sopravvissuta. Cataloga istanti: luci colori odori sapori da strappare all’ineluttabilità del tempo. Insegue, soprattutto, tra infiniti barbagli, il miraggio del futuro che non riesce a immaginare.  
Ha combattuto in due tempi e servito simboli che non sono durati abbastanza da regalarle un’identità: per essere uno scudo, persino lo S.H.I.E.L.D. si è sciolto come neve al sole.  
 _Lui_ , del resto, sospeso tra storia e leggenda, ha gli occhi dell’inverno.  
  
 _Effetto di neve_ , pensa. _Suona bene, ma per la lapide di qualcun altro_.  
  
Socchiude le palpebre. La prima classe le risparmia chiacchiere che non vuole sentire, l’eco molesta di uno scandalo indigeribile. Per la dogana è Tatiana Sokolova, nata a Volgograd il 22 novembre 1984. Capelli neri. Occhi azzurri. Segni particolari: _bugiarda_. Delle maschere ancora spendibili, ha scelto quella che più le somiglia: russa vedova libera.  
Ma la Russia è il palinsesto che ha raschiato per scrivere la storia di un’assassina.  
La Vedova non sa per chi mordere.  
La libertà ha un sapore amaro, quando immoli la fedeltà a un guinzaglio che ti strozza.  
 _Puoi unirti a Sam e me_ , le ha offerto Steve, con la sua cortesia anni Quaranta. Si è negata con un sorriso più dolce della verità – un sorriso di resa e di plastica.  
  
 _Caccio da sola: evita il disturbo di guardarsi alle spalle_.

*

Da Washington a Vancouver, da Vancouver a Francoforte, da Francoforte a Roma: la domanda è sempre la stessa. La risposta pure.  
  
 _Niente da dichiarare?_  
 _Niente._  
  
 _Chiami_ verità _lo spigolo di cui ti accorgi all’ultimo minuto_ , diceva Fury, _e che maledici mentre strofini il bozzo. Il delitto non è mentire, ma_ non farlo _, se la circostanza lo richiede_.  
 _La verità è un punto di vista_ , era invece il credo del KGB. Dei suoi maestri di vita nessuno aveva torto, ma vent’anni in prima linea le hanno insegnato che anche la _ragione_ è una scelta.  
E se sbagli, _paghi_.  
  
“You’re a model?”  
Dietro i Ray-ban da duro, c’è un agente dall’inglese stentato e desideri che sfidano la gravità ad altezza cavallo. “A whore,” sospira attraverso l’interfono e ritira il passaporto con l’indifferenza composta di un’icona. Alle sue spalle, qualcuno ride, qualcun altro la indica o dà di gomito al vicino. Natasha lecca le labbra tumide, il capo ben alto; si fa guardare, perché nessuno possa dire d’averla vista: è la prima regola d’ogni guerra. Non c’è innocenza che salvi, se non posticcia.  
Il terminal di Fiumicino è una Babele di lingue, colori, bandiere. Si accoda agli ansiosi assiepati attorno al nastro bagagli, benché non abbia una valigia da ritirare: al presente basta una borsa, il passato è cenere. Dei compagni di volo, una trentina sono americani in vacanza, cittadini di un impero che molto ( _troppo_ ) ha in comune con Roma: anche i suoi imperatori ridono e cantano mentre il mondo brucia. A distanza li osserva, li studia, li invidia. Deve essere bello vestire la pelle degli illusi, fidare in un ordine universale in cui la Giustizia trionfa e raddrizza la libra zoppa della Storia; consolante credere che qualcuno _può_. Che qualcuno _deve_.  
Che il Male perde, perché i buoni firmano solo per la vittoria, mai per il pareggio.  
  
“Aspetta qualcuno, signorina?”  
“Solo fantasmi,” risponde, poi solleva il capo.  
Non gli chiede di sfilarsi gli occhiali, non ne ha bisogno: quando un falco ti guarda, te lo senti addosso.  
“Come posso chiamarti?”  
“Come ti pare, purché sia breve e sexy.”  
“ _Breve_ e _sexy_ non sono una coppia felice.”  
Clint sogghigna e le porge la mano. “Immagino che tu abbia un albergo già prenotato. Io sono il servizio in camera.”

*  
  
2.  
 _Il centro del mondo_

 _T_ _hey’re in love. Fuck the war._  
― Thomas Pynchon, _Gravity’s Rainbow_

L’aria di maggio ha una consistenza pastosa, gonfia di pioggia, pollini e del fine pulviscolo dei platani. Bave di luce s’insinuano tra palazzoni borghesi e illusioni barocche, mentre la circolazione s’impantana ed esplode in una cacofonia di sirene.  
“Non avresti dovuto trovarmi.”  
“La Cavalleria mi ha fatto un fischio.”  
“Melinda è tornata in campo?”  
Clint sbuffa. “Se dobbiamo negoziare informazioni, _agente Romanoff_ , comincia tu.”  
Natasha si sfila le scarpe e massaggia i muscoli indolenziti da troppe ore d’aereo e di fuga.  
“Non riesco a credere che tu non abbia a portata di mano nemmeno un’arma.”  
Le guarda le cosce, senza curarsi di dissimularlo. Gli piacciono le donne belle, le scopate rumorose, la birra fredda e le frecce piantate nell’occhio giusto: Clint è un uomo facile e l’attrae per la stessa ragione. Non è la superficialità che cerca, ma la solidità stagna che sfugge a una matrioska piena di niente.  
“Nessuno mi ha chiesto di tossire. _Forte_. (1)”  
“L’hai nascosta là in mezzo… Là sotto?”  
“Sono una donna profonda. Dovresti saperlo.”  
Clint ride e quel suono scrosciante è vivo come non le pare più niente. Onesto. Sfacciato. _Umano_.  
Non durerà, ma saprà farselo bastare: ha allenato la memoria alla nostalgia per non essere mai sola.  
“Tu dov’eri?”  
“Bolivia. Quando Sitwell mi ha chiesto di rientrare, gli ho detto: _rispondo solo al colonnello Fury_. Puoi immaginare il resto. Non ha gradito.”  
“Fury è vivo. Immagino ti faccia piacere saperlo.”  
“Anche Phil.”  
Natasha raccoglie le mani in grembo. “Da un romanzo di John le Carré a _Walking Dead_. Sarebbe una promozione?”  
Clint approfitta di un semaforo verde per guadagnare qualche metro. “Non saprei. Se non sbaglio, l’arciere è quello fico.”  
Natasha sorride. “Sono contenta di saperti vivo.”  
“Anch’io.”  
“Non hai altro da chiedermi?”  
“Potrei, ma non me lo diresti.”  
“Mi conosci bene.”  
“Ho imparato a evitare rischi inutili.”

*

L’abatjour anima le greche del soffitto, le spirali involute della tappezzeria barocca, a metà strada tra un boudoir e una camera mortuaria. Clint preferirebbe un motel dell’Idaho, lo squallore rassicurante di un letto da scopate clandestine lungo un’autostrada infinita.  
Sarà perché è americano e l’America è una terra di avventurieri, pistoleri e bastardi senza radici.  
Sarà perché è un uomo e _lei_ , la donna più pericolosa del mondo.  
L’accarezza con lo sguardo, nuda, in un angolo del letto. I capelli corti, tinti di un nero bluastro, conferiscono una nota androgina al suo fascino.  
“Ehi, occhi blu?”  
Natasha accoglie la provocazione e scivola al suo fianco. La pelle, tiepida e profumata, ha il colore della luna.  
Clint le accarezza il fianco, la linea fibrosa delle gambe, il ricamo di una cicatrice che non riconosce.  
“I fantasmi pestano duro, se vogliono,” dice.  
“Anche tu.”  
Natasha schiude le cosce e vi guida la sua mano. “Mi sembravi curioso, prima. Ti concedo una perquisizione accurata.”  
“Allora non offrirmela come se fosse un dispaccio del KGB.”  
Natasha lo allontana con un calcio.  
Dalla strada salgono le note di uno stornello da turisti, le risate sguaiate di una notte alcolica consumata sotto invisibili stelle.  
Erano spie. Ora cosa sono?  
  
 _Due_. _Sono in due_.  
  
“Perdonami, _compagna Karenina_! Sono americano.”  
“Non ho detto che non mi piaccia.”  
  
L’ombra le addolcisce le labbra, mentre depone un bacio dove non è falco né cecchino. Solo cazzo. Solo uomo.  
  
 _Speriamo che non morda_ , pensa. _Poi non pensa più_.

*  
  
3.  
 _Senza nome_

 _War is peace._  
 _Freedom is slavery._  
 _Ignorance is strength._  
― George Orwell, _1984_

“Che faccia tosta,” dice il soggetto A – sei piedi, centottanta libbre.  
“Però, bella, no?” osserva il soggetto B – cinque piedi virgola otto, centosessantacinque libbre.  
Otto schermi riverberano il viso del target, gli occhi freddi, i suoi zigomi slavi.  
Era il nemico, ora non sa: forse solo l’altra faccia di una moneta fuori corso (2).  
Solleva il bavero della giacca e allunga il passo. La città è un alveare che genera e si nutre di rumore, ma è quello che cerca: ha la testa piena di voci, né gli avanza una palla per zittirle.  
Non una palla, non un nome da dare ai morti, perché smettano di urlare.  
  
 _Black Widow_ , ma per Runlow era _Snow White_ : pelle di neve e bocca da puttana.  
 _Ed è una gran figlia di puttana, Golden Boy._  
Smontava e rimontava un M4 per passare il tempo, le dita lucide d’olio e la pelle di sudore.  
Lungo il confine, un vento caldo ti riempiva la bocca di sabbia e vestiva il suo braccio morto di una pelle fine come cipria – un’umanità di polvere.  
 _Non rovinarmela troppo, quando l’ammazzerai. Della Romanoff scoperei anche il cadavere._  
Aveva stornato lo sguardo. Rumlow rideva e rideva e rideva.  
 _A fottere sei bravo, ma non si vive di sole metafore._  
L’aveva rovesciato in terra e stretto alla gola, la lama del pugnale sospesa a un centimetro dall’orbita destra.  
Rumlow non era spaventato ma _divertito_.  
 _La mela avvelenata a Biancaneve, Golden Boy. Io sono il tuo nuovo amichetto, ricordi?_  
  
No, non ricordava _niente_. Non allora. Non oggi.  
  
Biancaneve era latte e sangue, ma aveva gli occhi di un lupo.  
Una voce dolce – una voce _antica_ – raccontava di una rosa, di una spina e della neve che accoglieva la preghiera di una madre.  
  
È stata la prima volta in cui abbia sbagliato un tiro.  
Doveva essere l’ultima, poi qualcuno ha urlato il nome di un morto.  
  
 _Bucky_.  
  
 _Io_.

*

2.1  
 _Due più uno_

“Che programmi hai?”  
“Unirmi alla squadra di Coulson o arruolarmi nella Legione Straniera o sposare una vecchia piena di soldi per farmi mantenere: mi sembrano tutte opzioni valide. E tu?”  
“C’è un fantasma cui devo dare la caccia.”  
“Pensavo che avessi smesso.”  
Natasha abbandona il letto. Roma dorme e la sua notte è d’oro.  
“Sono viva, perché tu non hai voluto uccidermi.”  
“Avevo le mie buone ragioni.”  
“Le aveva soprattutto Nick: ero _utile_.”  
“I bravi ragazzi non salvano il mondo. Non quelli nati dopo gli anni Venti.”  
“Era il braccio destro di Rogers.”  
“E il sinistro sparava per l’HYDRA.”  
“Nessuno è perfetto.”  
“E se dovessi trovarlo? Che gli diresti?”  
“Che sono un ragno, non un fiocco di neve. E mi ha rovinato il bikini.”  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Durante le ispezioni vaginali, si chiede al soggetto di tossire, perché i muscoli si rilascino.  
(2) È una citazione da _Captain America: Winter Soldier_. Per la precisione sono le parole pronunciate dal barone Von Strucker (nell’originale: _HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D., two sides of a coin that’s no longer currency_ ). 


End file.
